


Burning Love Inside

by Jealous_Pretzel11



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Francine's funeral, M/M, messed up timelines, sadness (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealous_Pretzel11/pseuds/Jealous_Pretzel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancine's dead, and Frankie goes to the one person he can think of to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love Inside

**Author's Note:**

> So basically in this, Tommy's banishment is only 5 years. It's set right after Francine dies.  
> Don't hate me. I hope you enjoy! :D

"T-Tommy?" I stutter, barely able to hold the phone to my ear.  
"Frankie? What's wrong? We haven't talked in years..." He yawns. I must have woken him up. "Uh, yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Your time is up though, right?" I question, sniffling. I wipe my eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears.  
"Yeah... why? Frankie, what happened?"  
"It's Francine, she's.... she's dead, Tommy." I sob. He gasps. "Oh my God, Frankie... I'm catching the next flight to Jersey. I'll be there tomorrow. But um.... How'd she...?" He trails off. I know what he was gonna say though. "Overdosed." I answer, running a hand through my already messed up hair.  
"I'm so sorry, Fray. This is horrible." He sighs. I freeze, attempting to ignore the fact that he used my old nickname. No one's called me that, in, well, 5 years. I hear shuffling on the other end. He's probably packing. "Tommy?" I whisper. At first I think he didn't hear me, but then I get, "Yeah, Fray?"  
"Will you stay on the phone with me for a while?"  
"O'course, ba- Frankie." He replies. Holy cow... he almost called me baby. My mind flashes back to the countless times we would sneak away from parties, or to each other's hotel rooms, or some closet backstage. I can't help the sad smile that finds it's way onto my face.. Everything was so much simpler back then. Then came the fights, the money, Nick leaving, and Tommy getting sent to Vegas. Then all I had was Bobby.  
"Wait, Frankie, where's Bob?" Tommy asks. Another tear rolls down my eye. "He left about a week ago to Nashville, said he needed to clear his head. It's because I pushed him away, I know it is." I groan, shaking my head. I'm a horrible fucking person. Couldn't keep my band together, couldn't be a good enough father, couldn't even keep my boyfriend outta trouble.  
"What happened?" Tommy presses on. I guess it's time to tell him the truth...  
"I, um, about a year after the band split up, and Bobby and I were still making music, we just kind of started hanging out a lot more, and one night we just kinda.... well that doesn't matter, well not to you, at least. Anyways, after Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You hit #1, I realized how far things had went, and pulled back a little. He got angry, I guess, and stopped coming over, always making excuses to get out of hanging out. Then, Monday last week, he tells me he's leaving to Nashville to clear his head up. And now Fran's gone, and I just... I just..." I break down sobbing, the phone dropping out of my hands. I pick it up, laying down on my bed. "I don't know what to do, T. It's like half of me wants to get revenge when there's nothing to get revenge at, and the other half of me just wants to drown myself in alcohol, and just get it over with."  
"Fray, Fray, calm down. Listen to me. You're strong. You're gonna get through this. I need you to lay off the booze, I mean, I can practically smell it on your breath, and get some rest. I'll be in Jersey tomorrow. Okay, baby?" He begs. I grin at 'baby'.  
"Okay, Tommy, I will. Call me before you get on the plane."  
"I will. G'night, Frankie." He yawns again. "Night Tommy." I hang up the phone, not bothering to change before flipping my lamp off and falling into a drunken sleep.

 

The next time I wake up, the clock reads 11:45 Am, and there's a loud knocking at the door. I groan, rubbing my eyes and making my way over to the door. Not bothering seeing who it is first, I open the door. "T-Tommy..." I whisper, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. As soon as the door shuts, he pulls me to him, hugging me. I bury my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in a smell I haven't smelt in years. He kisses the top of my head, resting his head on my shoulder. "I'm so, so, sorry Fray." He whispers in my ear, kissing it. I cling onto him tighter, trying not to start crying again. 

Too late. I pull away from him, not wanting to mess up his shirt. "She was only 16, Tommy..." I cry, wiping my eyes. He sighs. "I know, baby. I know." He wipes my tears away with his thumbs, before kissing me. I nearly freeze. But then I remember. It's Tommy. The same old Tommy, with the same old lips and the same old taste. Literally nothing has changed. I kiss him back, tangling my hands in his hair. When we part, we're both out of breath. "Come on..." I whisper, pulling him to my bed. He woke me up. I deserve AT LEAST another hour of sleep. He pulls me into his arms, letting me use his arm as a pillow. Our legs tangle up, and before I know it, I'm passed out again.

 

"Frankie, Frankie, wake up...." Tommy coos. I yawn, rubbing my eyes and snuggling deeper into him. "I don't wanna..." I whisper. I'm almost back asleep, when I feel him moving... on top of me. "Frankie." He murmurs, kissing my neck. I try to ignore him, wanting to sleep more than anything. I'm so fucking tired.  
"Come on, darlin', you have to..." He whispers, biting my jaw. A whimper escapes before I can stop it. Tommy smirks, biting down on my lip. When I refuse to react, he sits up. I know he's pouting, I fucking know it. I crack an eye open, and sure enough, his bottom lip is jutting out. "Fine. Come here." I sigh, sitting up a little to grab him, and pull him down onto me. "Mornin' T." I grin. "Uhm, Fray, it's 2." He tells me.   
"Oh shit..." I reply, rubbing my eyes. He moves off of me, just as the bell rings. "Were you expecting someone?" Tommy asks. I shake my head, climbing out of the bed. I walk over to the door, looking through the peephole. "Oh, shit..." I whisper. "Who.. Who is it?" Tommy asks, hanging out of my doorway. "Bobby..." I trail off. "Shit!" Tommy gasps. "Shh!" I sneer, shooing him away before opening the door. "Bob?" I question. "Hey, uh, Mary called me. Asked me to check up on you, cause of Fran and all." He says. I nod. "She would. That little-"  
"Hey, she just wanted to make sure you were okay. Come here." He pulls me into a hug, setting his head on top of mine. Stupid tall people. "Bobby, you left... I didn't, I didn't have anyone left, but you. And you left. I let go of him, backing away.  
"I know, and I'm sorry, baby. I just, I don't know, I needed..." Bob shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. He follows me through the apartment, to the kitchen. "  
I can't even talk to my own daughter anymore. And you said you needed space, so I couldn't call you, and I didn't know what to do, but I guess I kinda did, because I kinda, well..."   
I trail off, not knowing how to tell him that the person he hates most is in the other room. "I needed him, Bobby. Don't be mad." I beg.   
"Frankie, what are you talking about..?" Bobby asks.   
"Might as well come out..." I say to Tommy who I know is listening. Tommy walks in behind Bobby, so I get a second to see his nervous face, before his wall comes up. "Hey, Gaudio." He smirks. Bob freezes, not turning around. He just stares at me. "Frankie... please tell me I am not going to turn around and see DeVito." Bobby half-growls. I sigh, shrugging. He turns, and Tommy's shield falters for half a second.   
"Why the fuck are you here?" Bobby growls, stepping towards Tommy. "Because you left Fray. He needed you, and you weren't there. I was. So fuck off, Gaudio." Tommy replies, stepping closer. i hurry to stop a fight before it starts. I step between them, pushing them apart. "Hey, come on, stop it." I order. "Stay outta this, Frankie." Bobby responds, pushing me out of the way. I stumble backwards a little, shooting my hands out behind me so I don't hit the oven too hard. "Guys, please stop this." I attempt over their arguing. Tears come to my eyes. "Guys..." I whisper. They start rolling down my face. Tommy notices, and stops yelling at Bobby. "Oh my God, Fray..." He whispers, stepping over to me, and pulling me into a hug. I cling onto him, my fingers digging into his sides. "I'm sorry, baby, I shouldn't have started anything." Tommy apologizes. "Yeah, no, you shouldn't have." Bobby sneers. "Really, Bob? You're starting this again? Can't you see what it's doing to him? Jesus, I thought I was supposed to be the asshole." Tommy rolls his eyes, pushing me behind him to keep me away from Bobby. I step out from behind him anyways. "Bob, I asked you not to get mad, and that's the one thing you did. You didn't try and reason with him or stay calm for my sake. You PUSHED me, Bobby. I coulda gotten real hurt." I tell him, purposefully standing in front of Tommy. "You could've gotten hurt?! I was hurt! I spill my fucking heart and soul into a fucking song FOR YOU, and you don't fucking like me that much!" He yells. "I never fucking said that." I growl. He rolls his eyes. "You practically did. You fucking broke my heart, Frankie! And yet YOU'RE the hurt one. Yeah, okay. Sure." He finishes. I just stare at him.   
"Frankie..." Tommy warns. I realize I'm shaking and try to control it. "I JUST LOST MY FUCKING DAUGHTER, YOU SON OF A BITCH! SO WHAT YOU'VE GOT SOME STUPID LITTLE CRUSH ON ME OR WHATEVER, YOU TRY LOSING A KID SOMETIME, WHY DON'T CHA!!" I scream, Tommy grabbing my arm before I can move. "Get outta my house..." I growl. Bobby rolls his eyes, stomping out of the kitchen. He sways a little on his way out. Oh my God. He's drunk.... "Tommy... he was drunk..." I whisper. He just nods. A second later, the door slams shut. "Hey, are you okay?" We ask in unison. I giggle, like actually giggle, loving the smile that ends up on Tommy's face. "I really did miss you though..." I comment, hugging him. He kisses my temple. "I missed you too. I can't even begin to count the number of times I was gonna call you, but thought you hated me."   
"I did, until about a year after you left. Then the loss hit, and I couldn't cope. I started drinking, and that's when Bob and I start hanging out." I tell him. He nods. 

"So, um... when's the... the funeral?" Tommy asks, not really looking at me. We're laying in my bed, cuddling, when he asks it. "Tomorrow." I sigh. "The last time I'm gonna see my baby girl..." Tears leak out of my eyes. "You know, she had a bigger range than me... in a year she woulda had it..." I sigh, wiping my eyes. Tommy kisses my head. "I know, darling. I know."   
We go to Mangio's, the same place I first took Mary out to all those years ago. What if she hadn't been at the club that night? Francine wouldn't be dead, if that were the case. Yet again, she would have never existed, also.   
Tommy leads us over to a booth, and I just start laughing. The same one. The same exact one Mary and I sat in when I was 16 years old. "What's so funny?" T asks, sitting down across from me. "Well, you see, the last time I was sitting in this booth, I was 16. My best friend had introduced me to this girl, and we came here, and sat right here. This is the birthplace of Valli with an i." I shake my head, that memory playing out in my head. "Of course, it is. Figures, right?" He smiles, reaching across the table for my hand. I take his, as the waiter that's worked here my entire life walks up. "Are you ready to- oh my goodness, now thhese are faces I haven't seen in years. Well, aside from on TV, of course. How ya doin', Frankie, Tommy?" He asks. We smile at him. "Alright, John, and you?" Tommy replies. John just gives us a thumbs up. He notices our intertwined hands and sighs. "Jesus, 15 years later, and I lost that fucking bet."   
"What?" Tommy and I gasp at the same time. "Georgio and I made a bet forever ago that you two would get together at some point in time. I thought Tommy would be to chicken to do anything about his OBVIOUS crush on you, and Georgio thought differently. Basically, I gotta give him 50 bucks now." John laughs, pulling out his order-pad-thing. "You guys ready?" 

 

The next morning, I'm dressing in my best tux, and trying not to sob. Tommy waits for me by the door while I make sure all the lights are off. "She's being buried at the same place my grandma and grandpa were buried..." I mention, parking the car behind Mary's. I scan the crowd, seeing Mary hugging Antonia. We walk over. "Hey, Mary. Toni." I sigh. "Daddy!" Toni cries, moving from Mary's arms to my own. "Tomooch?" Mary gasps. "Hello, Mary."   
I hug Toni close. Losing Fran is really taking a toll on her. Cecila sits on a chair next to Mary's legs, leaning on Mary's side. "Um, Fray..." Tommy says, getting my attention.   
I look up, and see Bobby walking our way, looking way to guilty for his own good. "Go sit with your momma, Toni." I tell her. She goes back to her seat. "Hey, um, I'm probably the last person you want to see, but can we talk?" Bobby sighs. I turn, motioning both of them to follow me. I lead them away from the group of people, to behind a tree. "Yeah, Bob?" Tommy stands behind me, a single hand resting on my hip.   
"I'm sorry, about yesterday. I was drunk... I wasn't even going to come over, I was gonna show up today, but I decided you'd better know I was in town first. I can't believe I would act that stupidly. I know that even after you and I started, you still had a thing for Tommy. I shouldn't have gotten so involved, and I shouldn't have gone off at either of you last night. I'm so fucking sorry. I really hope you guys don't hate me." He confesses.   
I sigh, turning to Tommy. He nods.   
"It's fine, Bobby. You were really drunk. And seeing Tommy was probably a huge shock for you. You guys didn't exactly leave off on a good note, so it makes sense. Let's just put this behind us, okay?" I offer. He nods. "Thank you, Frankie."   
I nod. "Come on, I wanna see her before we start..."   
We go back, Tommy and Bobby walking with me to Fran's casket. I nearly tell her to wake up when I see her. She looks so life-like. "Fray, you okay?" Tommy asks, letting me lean into him. "Y-Yeah, I just, she looks so alive. Like I could wake her up any second now...." I mutter, shaking my head. Tears slowly leak down my face. "Fran, I know you're in a better place now, but, if you can hear me, just know that I'll always love you with all my heart, and that I'll miss you until the day I get to see you again." I whisper. Bobby sets a hand on my shoulder. "She heard you, Frankie. I know it." He reassures me. I nod. "Come on, it's about to start, we gotta sit down." I sigh, turning around, and walking back to Mary and the girls. I sit in the row behind Mary and the girls. Bobby sits on one side of me, Tommy on the other. Joey and Crewe are there too, sitting next to each other on the other side of Tommy.   
Family members go up to say things about Francine, Mary barely able to make it through, and my mom crying during the entire time she's up at the podium. I manage to keep the sobs away for most of the funeral.   
When the crowd starts to clear away, is when it starts to get rough though. Crewe, Joey, and a couple other family friends had just said their goodbyes to Mary and I, so there's only a handful of people left now. Mary sends Cecila and Toni away with my parents, telling them to take them home. Knowing my pa, they're probably going to go take them out to eat or something. Either way, they don't need to be around when they lower her.   
Tommy wraps an arm around my shoulder, pretty much supporting all my weight at this point. My hands reaches out to the side of me, finding Bob's arm and sliding down until I reach his hand. He takes mine, squeezing it. I kind of wish Nick were here too. But he's busy with his family. He doesn't need to be dragged back into this.   
The close the lid to Fran's casket, taking her out of sight forever. 

 

After the funeral, Mary and I are actually civil for the first time, her hugging me goodbye and good luck before she heads out. The three of us go back to my apartment. "So how long you staying, Bob?" I ask, pouring another glass of whiskey. "About a week or so." He replies. I nod. I set my glass down on the coffee table, laying my head on Tommy's lap and kicking my legs up on the arm of the couch. Tommy mindlessly runs his hand through my hair. 

I don't even realize I've fallen asleep until I wake up. Tommy and I are in the same position, but now the TV is on, and Bobby's gone. "Hey baby..." Tommy whispers, running his hand down the side of my face. I lean into it. "Hey... Where'd Bobby go?" I ask.   
"He left about an hour ago. He and I talked for a while after you fell asleep, but conversation ran out, and he decided to leave. Told me to tell you bye though." He tells me. I kiss his hand, sighing. "What time is it?"   
"Almost 5."   
I sit up, leaning against him. He kisses the side of my head.   
"I love you." I whisper, turning so I can kiss him without the awkward angle.   
"I love you too, so much, Frankie. You don't even know." He whispers, pulling me onto his lap. "I can try." I whisper, kissing him again.


End file.
